


Coffee

by RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks (HoennDexHolderOfTheNight)



Series: Cross Kanto Academy Reader X Series [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1097524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoennDexHolderOfTheNight/pseuds/RaidOnTheCityKnockOutEvilTusks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's always so busy, you noticed. But somehow she always found the time to visit you and order a coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. _-BeforeSchool-_

You had just started working at Starbucks the other day. It was an after school job that you have took up to help your parents pay for the bills. Several people from you school show up, but none more than Blue Opal. Sometimes she shows up with her brother in tow[She said the boy was her brother] and other times the girl shows up alone. She seemed to enjoy it when you made her coffee. Every morning before school you got up and got to work. You even did it in the afternoons. Morning were times to see her; afternoons were just times to focus on work.

No matter who walked through that door, Blue was your favorite. You had no idea why.

**Blue!~XReader**

 

You put your apron up and leave the employee work room. It's time for you to get to school. You pick up your bag, tell your boss bye, and then head out the shop. Your eyes widen in shock as you almost run into Blue. She is standing outside with a guy wearing all red.

"Hey watch it!" She glares at you and then the glare disappears, "Oh it's you _____. It's fine if you run into me," You slightly smile.

"It's a great thing to run into you, Miss Blue," You tell her. You are a very polite man. She rolls her eyes at you.

"I'm not old enough to be a Miss. I'm only sixteen," So are you, but you don't comment about your age.

"Well I won't have to ask for you age anymore, Miss Blue. I will continue to call you that, just cause it annoys you," It annoyed you Ex-Friend, -[BoyWithACrushOnCrystal]- as well. After he snapped at you, you had enough of his anger problems. She pouts at you and crosses her arms.

"______! You're so mean!" You slightly laugh. She turns toward the guy she was talking to earlier, "Oh Red, this is _____! He makes the best coffee out of every worker here," You slightly blush at the complement.

"Thanks Blue, but I'm not that good," She looks like she wants to kick you, but decides against it.

"But you are! I hate the rest of the workers," You chuckle and then shift your bag.

"Well I'm going to school. Nice to meet you Red," He nods and Blue tells you bye. You go to school.


	2. _-AfterSchool-_

You think of new ideas for the way you make coffee. That's normally what you do when your bored. It's the last period of the day and you had work after school. After school work sucked. It was a good thing that today was Friday. You leave school after your last class.

Work goes by slowly. Blue never shows and business is slow.

\----

The next day you wake up and fool around. You don't have to be at work until later in the day. When it's close enough, you head to work.

Again work was pretty slow. You made about four to five drinks, three for Green and -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]-. No one else really comes in. You head home after a slow day of work.

\----

You roll your eyes at the words on your locker. They always targeted the good, the ugly, and the easy to tease. You put yourself in the 'Good' category. You get your things and walk to your first class. As you head down the hall, you see -[BoyWithACrushOnCrystal]- walking down the hall with the principal and another boy. Your Ex-Friend seems pretty proud of his self. Like always. He most likely will get sent home. You were surprised that his mother hadn't sent him to therapy or help yet. You saw Blue as well and that made you smile. You'll get through the day.

\----

"It's four dollars and nine cents," You don't want any trouble, but you know they do. Green, Gold, and -[GirlWithACrushOnGreen]- sit in a table in the middle of your work. -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-'s gang is here. Great.

"Can you even count?" One of them teases. You know you got it right, being that you added taxes, "The menu says three ninety nine," You sigh.

"Taxes," You respond as he hands you the money. You count it and put it up. Then you make his drink. You hand it to him and do the same with the rest of the group. You watch them to make sure you won't have to kick them out or something. Eventually, Gold gets up and throws a punch at one of the group members. Before you can get over there and stop the could-be-fight, -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- is already on it. Your only customers head outside. About forty minutes later, they come back in. The group is a bit different though. Instead of -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-'s friends coming with, -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- and her friends enter with -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-. Gold has his arm around her. You slightly smile as you finish cleaning the items you use to make coffee.

"Oh _____! You're working today?" You nod and turn toward the counter where Blue stands. You walk over to the register, "I'm glad," You smile.

"I'm glad as well. Now tell me Miss. Blue, same as always?"


	3. _-During School-_

You cannot stop thinking about Blue. She had came to talk to you at work earlier this morning. Maybe that's why you couldn't stop thinking about her.

"______!" You turn as Blue runs toward you. You slightly wave at her. She smiles at you, "I just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out sometime," You slightly smile.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that question?" You ask with a slight blush on your face. She slightly giggles.

"I guess so," You wonder if this is the right time to ask her out. You've been thinking about it for a while now.

"I have a better question though," You start. There's no way to get out of this now.

"What is it?" You slightly blush and look right at her.

"Will you," You take a deep breath, "Maybe, I don't know," You need to quit stalling, "Go out with me?" She looks at you with surprise on her face.

"You want me to be your girlfriend?" You nod. She looks like she's thinking about it, "I'll have to ask Silvy first," She teases. Your heart drops a little.

"Okay," She giggles and hugs you.

"I'm just kidding, ______!" You smile as you hug her back, "Of course I will!" People give you and her weird looks, but you don't care. She's yours now. No one can make you feel bad about that. The warning bell goes off and she lets go of you. You let go of her as well and she giggles again, "See you later, ______!~" She yells as she runs off. You smile.

"See you later, Miss. Blue,"

\----

You tap your pen on the desk as you listen to the teacher go on and on about math. Guys glare at you, but you ignore the glares. You haven't done anything wrong. Eventually class ends and you look at your watch. Two more classes until you can see Blue again. Before you can leave the classroom, a group of guys stop you.

"What were you doing?" One growls, "Hugging Blue like that!" You roll your eyes.

"It's really none of your business," You answer, "But if you must know, she's my girlfriend," They look surprised, but then they glare at you again.

"Break up with her now!" Another boy says, "She's to good for you,"

"Move it or lose it!" That voice. You know that voice. The boys move out of the doorway to let -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- and -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. They were a weird pair. The boys looked slightly scared once they saw -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-. She glared at them, "Leave ______ alone," She remembered your name? The girl glares at the group, "Or else," They run out of the room and she sighs, "What was that all about?" You frown.

"Blue," -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]- looks slightly surprised.

"Why were they mad at you because of her?" You blush.

"Well, we're dating," -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- smiles.

"That's great!" The other girl rolls her eyes.

"Get to class, _______," She smirks, "You don't want to be late," You take her advice and leave the classroom.


	4. _-During Work-_

You're at work again. All you want to do is finish up work so you can see Blue. You knew you might see her during work, but your first official date was today. Silver's surprise party is coming up. You were looking forward to it, except for the chance that Blue would want to spend the whole time with her half-brother. Today was a normal day though. You wouldn't have to kick anyone out. After work, you went to pick up Blue. She was waiting for you outside her home. You hope you weren't late. You got out of your car and walked over to her.

"Am I late, Miss. Blue?" She smiled at you and stood up.

"Yes you are!" You frowned. 

"You're not late," Another voice said. You look up to see her half-brother standing in the doorway. She pouts.

"Silvy!" She complains, "Don't ruin my fun," You smile at her as her brother rolls his eyes.

"Have fun on your date," He says to her and she giggles.

"Good luck with -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-!~" She answers back and his face turns red. He turns to you.

"Don't hurt her," He tells you, "Or else," You smile.

"I am not planning on hurting Miss. Blue," You answer. He frowns. Blue walks toward your car and you follow.

"Sorry about Silver," She says to you, "He is pretty over protective," You smile again as you open the door for her.

"It's fine," You tell her, "I understand why he would be so protective," She gets in and you go over to the driver's side. You start the car and then you start to drive. The rides isn't long and nor is the date, but you and your date had a lot of fun. After dropping Blue off at her house, you went home. This year was going by pretty quickly. After saying good night to your parents, you head up to your bedroom and get ready to go to bed. You check your phone and see that Blue messaged you. You and your girlfriend text for several hours before falling asleep.

\----

A couple days pass. You and Blue go early to the Roller Ring to get everything ready. You drive her back to her house and then head back. You make sure everything is ready as guest arrive. A fight almost breaks out between -[GirlWithACrushOnDiamond]- and -[GirlWithACrushOnGold]-. You are not really surprised. Before you can break up the fight, you hear Blue's voice.

"Girls! Blue's car just pulled up! Everyone hide!" You yell and everyone hides. The door opens and a familiar voice speaks.

"Why did you bring me to an abandon roller ring? If you wanted me to go roller skating, I could go to one that actually attracts people!" You can see Blue and Silver entering the building from your hiding spot.

"Gosh Silvy! Calm your butt down!" Blue flicked the lights on and everyone jumped out of their hiding spaces.

"Surprise!"

"Happy birthday!" You walk over to Blue as Silver crosses his arms. He looks a bit mad, but then suddenly looks a bit happier. You turn in the direction he is looking in to see -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. She walks over and starts to speak, but a girl pulls her away.

"We need to get your shoes!" The girl says to -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. Silver looks disappointed. You take Blue's hand.

"Ready to go get shoes?" You ask and she giggles.

"Sure!" She says by to her brother and walks with you to get shoes. After you get yours on, she helps you up. You aren't to bad of a roller skater. Nor is Blue. You talk to Blue as you skate and watch the others. Poor -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. Then you see him. Your Ex-Friend is sitting by his self, not talking to anyone. You kind of wonder why. The girl from earlier skates over to him and persuades him to get up. You slightly smile and then turn back to Blue. You can't worry about him now.


	5. _-After The Party-_

After promising Silver you were fine with bringing Blue home, you get back to cleaning. You didn't even know where the girl even was. She walked in minutes later, a grin on her face. You knew that wasn't a great sign. A camera was in her hand and she was looking at something on it when she walked over.

"What are you looking at?" You ask. She shows you the screen and your face turns slightly red. She had gone outside to spy on Silver and -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]-. The picture was of them kissing, "Invading their privacy, Miss. Blue?" She giggles as she put the camera up.

"What privacy?" She asks, "Now help me get the things into your car," You do as your told. When you and Blue are ready to go, you open her door for her.

"I bet Silver had a great time," You say to her as she gets in. She shrugs.

"He hates surprises, but since -[GirlWithACrushOnSilver]- was there, maybe he enjoyed it," You smile as you get into the driver's side.

"Well I enjoyed it," You drive Blue home. When you get there, you help her get her things into the house. As you go to leave, you give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She looks kind of disappointed for some reason.

"Hey _________," You look at her, "Why won't you kiss me on the lips?" Your face turns red and so does her's.

"I didn't know if that's okay," You admit to her, "I don't want to kiss you if you don't want me to," She frowns.

"We're dating, why wouldn't I?" You smile at her.

"Well then okay, Miss Blue," You nervously give Blue a kiss on the lips. She happily kisses back. Two minutes later you are out the door, waving bye to her. Silver comes home as you walk out. He looks pretty happy as he gets out of the car. He slightly waves and then heads inside. This was a pretty great night. Hopefully things will stay great for a long time.


End file.
